starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Watch
The Watch are the law enforcement and security force for the Breim herd. It is the closest thing the Umare have to a standing military. A single member of The Watch is known as a watcher. Origins Shortly after moving the herd underground, disorder began to affect and deteriorate the community that called itself Breim. Hailing from different nations, the variety of those who now lived together clashed against each others original cultures. Chaos ensued and fear took over the new nation, who now dealt with limited resources and space. Trying to find a way to quell the fighting, Jin created the Watch; a small group of trusted individuals whose loyalty and sense of justice seemed to reinstate order. As Breim grew into a nation of shared resources, it became the Watch’s job to ensure equality was enforced and everyone had what they needed to survive. Theft and violence were intolerable in a place where communication and teamwork were key to living happy lives. Over the generations, the Watch grew with the herd keeping life below ground stable and safe. Acting as both personal bodyguards to the Royal Family and protectors of the common citizens, the Watch are highly respected for the work they do. ' ' The Job: Many that join the Watch do so out of a need to serve and protect, upholding the traditions of Breim’s order driven society. Organized by the Royal family and lead by oldest of the Watch, these horse are highly trusted members of the community. Those seeking to become part of this high class rank often do so as soon as they graduate required school. Years of training ensue, including basic offensive and defensive combat practice. Yet fighting is not nearly all that is taught, as lessons in etiquette and law are highly emphasized throughout these years. Once a young Watch reaches the age of 18, they are paired with a more experienced member and set out into the community to perform many of the simpler duties of the rank. This may include guarding doors, helping move or carry heavy loads, or simply performing minimal tasks throughout the community. When their mentor deems them ready, a young Watch will graduate to more difficult and important tasks with which they can perform solo. The body of the Watch are simply upholders of the laws, keeping communities safe and assisting in bettering the neighborhoods. Watch do not carry weapons and have been trained to dispel dangerous situations through close combat. They are not permitted to kill unless a situation is dire, but may injure another in order to protect the public. Those that dishonor the rank or the Royal Family are immediately let go and shamed for their actions. Other duties of the Watch include such things as collecting taxes, handling rations, and regulating/enforcing travel. A few within the Watch may be hand chosen by the Royal Family members for certain tasks, such as personal bodyguards on long trips or overseers during events. These individuals are often well known and have a long standing within the rank. It is always considered an honor and privilege to be chosen by a Royal. It is rare for the Watch to leave the Labyrinth unless accompanying a Royal or Consul to a top-side destination. This is because those who live on Sirith’s surface have often shown displeasure for the rank, viewing them as stuffy and unnecessarily strict. The providers have thus learned to defend and police themselves, leaving the Watch unneeded throughout the farmlands. Rank Levels * 25 AP| Of the few Breim that know formal combat, you are expected to aid your herd at a moments notice. Jump up and receive a rank 1 talent early. * 50 AP| Your skills are beginning to hone but you still have a long journey ahead of you before you reach the level of your superiors. Receive bracers or a wooden staff for free. * 75 AP| You have garnered the attention of the Royal family and you may begin to take request for personal bodyguard duties or escort missions. Either way, it's better than standing post all day. +15 SP to strength or vitality. * 100 AP| Your herdmates respect your authority and often come to you in times of need. You have proven yourself as a hardworking and thoughtful enforcer and as a reward, you are gifted a Level 2 Bremian Familiar (except rare) from the familiar shop. Category:Breim Category:Ranks